pack life 2
by alpha7562
Summary: well guys I wrote this for the fans of my previous story pack life. its after Amy has her pups


**pack life 2 **

**chapter 1**

* * *

I am so grateful to the fans i had on pack life i decided to write a sequel. I hope I get far in this series wish me good luck with this

I imagine you are a female wolf pup in a wide open field free from mommy trapping and washing you all the time and from annoying playful siblings. you find a leaf and are toying around with it playfully

when all of a sudden you are in a large shadow and you turn to see a coyote, the very thing you are told to stay near the den for. you turn around and pull your ears back in terror fall on your back belly up and puts a paw on each side of you

the coyote looks down on you and says in a scary voice" aww look what we have here. aren't you a little far from home you delicious littl..." the coyote is cut off by noticing he is overthrown by a larger shadow he gulps reluctant to turn around and he is sent flying into a tree by being picked up by the scruff of the neck and thrown off of you,

you cheer up when a wolf leans his head down and licks your face. but scream when the coyote jumps on him knocking him from above you, you close your eyes hear ripping, snarling, yipeing, splatting and silence

you are flipped over eyes still closed picked up by the scruff of your neck and after a while you are gently set down and are greeted by a fury of licks

when the licks subside you open your eyes and see your daddy bleeding and your mommy helping him to walk

**kryos pov**

* * *

well its been a few months and it turned out Amy was pregnant with our pups. i got injured in the fight with the coyote (but you think that's bad you should see him) he bit my leg before i delivered the killing blow and it is bleeding profusely

Amy is helping me walk to the medics so they can have a look at it.

we are half way to the medics den when we heard fang give a worried yell "what the hell happened kyro" as he ran over and took amys place in helping me walk

"my daughter Stephanie wandered off and I saved her from a coyote" i said as we got to the medics den

" what's the probl" the medic was cut off when he seen my injury and said "dear god" under his breath

"what is he gonna be ok, please say yes, please" Amy said worriedly

"what, of corse he will be okay, he may not be able to run or walk for a few days. i just haven't seen that kind of wound in a long time", the medic said ushering us in. coyotes are rare around here and when they do show up they are either pup killers or rapists

"that's disgusting who would want a coyotes pups, would that even work" Amy said in a disgusted voice

"you would be surprised by the weird wolves out there and yes it does work its been proven the pups have to be killed though" the medic said while he was tending my wound

"dear god that's so sad the pups have to be killed" Amy said, tears swelling up in her eyes

"yeah it almost got that way with de..." the medic said but

he was cut off by me covering his mouth with my paw and whispering into his ear "Budd that's not the best thing to say they're both deltas, he is my brother, she's my mate and 2 of my pups are deltas, so if you continue you'll need a medic, got it"

he just gulped, nodded and finished with the wound and said "well you'll be good as long as you don't walk or run too much"

we started walking out and were cut off by

him saying "by the way you should rest you look tired"

when i got back to the den i layed down and Stephanie layed down on my paws and said "i am sorry i got you hurt saving me daddy i just wanted to see what the field looked like"

"Stephanie you shouldn't wander away from the den I told you a million times not to go without me, your father or your uncle" Amy said in a strict voice

"but mommy i just want..." Stephanie was cut off by Amy saying

"no buts little girl I've told you a million tim..." she was cut off by me saying

"Amy she just wanted to explore cut her some slack you can't say you didn't do the same with your parents"

"well I guess your right kyro i should go easy on her i did do the same giving my parents a scare when i was younger" Amy said laying down beside me and nudging my neck lovingly

"besides amy we should enjoy the time we have with her while we have it" i said nudging her neck back lovingly

"everybody over here its sleep time" Amy said, one of the other pups that were wrestling over in the corner started groaning and saying "but mom can't we stay up a little longer", the other 2 came without a sound and snuggled up beside Amy with Stephanie

"Jake you listen to your mom its time for bed" i said strictly to the little pup

"okay daddy" he obliged and walked over to me, snuggled up on my outstretched legs and passed out

once she was sure all the pups were asleep Amy whispered in my ear "kyro you want to get someone to watch the pups tomorrow i got an itch only you can scratch"

"ill think about it Amy okay don't worry we will both need sleep if I oblige" I said laying my head down. Amy set her head on mine and whispered "I love you kyro" before drifting off, me falling Meer seconds after.


End file.
